Thermography has now been established as useful in the diagnosis of malignant neoplasms of the breast. The wide application of thermography of the breast, however, is limited by the lack of availability of the thermographic apparatus to many hospitals and clinics because of expense. We are proposing that thermography of the breast with liquid cholesterol esters would have certain economic advantages which would allow much wider application of the thermographic diagnostic technique. Thermography with liquid crystals, until the present time, has not been accepted in part because of difficulties in removing the liquid crystals and the underlying necessary black base after the examination is over. It is proposed that the new technique of easily applied and removed black polymer substrate base and liquid crystals be tested for accuracy compared to standard infrared thermography with the thermographic apparatus. Patient acceptance and the question of the possibility of skin irritation from these chemicals will be investigated. Specifically, women undergoing breast biopsies in Rochester will be evaluated by standard thermographic and liquid crystal techniques. Molybdenum tube x-ray mammography will also be performed for comparison. Confirmation of diagnoses will be made by pathological examination.